Yuu and Derek
Chapter 1: Anger In 1990, Yuu Tachimi, the 24-year old brother of Satsuki Tachimi visited the holding cell of Derek Armstrong. Yuu wore a cut-open top that revealed his bare chest, punk rock jeans and slippers, by Japanese tradition he took off his slippers before stepping inside Derek’s cell, his long hair was disheveled. ”I learned from my father what you did to my ane-chan years after I left for.....Japan, The place my niece desperately wanted to go back to, away from you.” Yuu said. Yuu sounded angry and looked like he wanted to hit him. ”Don’t you even realize what you’ve done?! You drove my sister, brother-in-law and my precious niece to an early grave, I will never see Maria alive, I will never see Satsuki knowing what happens next in JoJo, I will never see my niece enjoy the new JoJo characters she grew up with! I can’t even play Ronnie James Dio’s music anymore because it reminds me of the woman, my sister you tormented for years!” Yuu said. Yuu then slapped him. ”Yuu, Don’t hit the prisoner, if you hit him again, you’ll be asked to leave.” The officer warned. ”What the hell do you expect me to do?, Give the bastard a hug?” He said back. "Well," Derek answered back. "Your sister and niece got what they darn-well deserved!" ”My sister thought the cops wouldn’t believe her because your Christianity “law“ controlled everything!” Yuu began to shout. Yuu then lowered his hand. “You are NOT a Christian, You don’t even deserve the title of Christian, Those Concerned Citizens were nothing but the Kenpeitai and Gestapo!” Yuu said. ”So what? You family was Church of Paganism and Tarot!” Derek snarled, remorseless at the heinous crime. ”Christians in Japan and outside your little pathetic world taught me that this is wrong, You are no better than the Japanese Red Army guys who shot up a fucking Israeli airport, Fuck you, fuck the Docks. I hope Denise finds a better husband than you!” Yuu shouted. "She deserves a better husband; you abused her and mistreated her!" "Why should I give a damn?!" The black man answered as he began writing a letter to his daughter Josephine, who was held in the Miami juvenile detention center. "Your family deserves to burn in hell! Denise was such a worthless whore, anyway! Those cops wouldn't believe pagans and she was right. They would possibly throw her in jail for child abuse and lying anyway. Japan isn't even a real country." "So, what have you learned from all this?" Yuu demanded. The guards looked at the long-haired Japanese man. ”Nothing, you learned fucking nothing, My father won’t even come out of his damn room, My mother won’t look at any photos of her daughter and her family, my niece is FUCKING dead, all because you didn’t like the traditions that her family had!” Yuu yelled. "Your demon of a niece deserved to die, and I hope she burns in hell for eternity!" Derek retorted, with no hint of remorse. "Your sister and niece were devil-worshippers! They deserved to be condemned to Hell! They were no more than a danger and a threat to my Christian community! It was my duty to send them back to Hell where they belong! To smite the wicked and cast them to the fiery pit for all eternity! Now it is your turn to join them in the world of the fires and the next." ”You bastard! You’re not a Christian!” Yuu yelled back. ”Shut up, Jap!” Derek yelled back. ”Armstrong, Tachimi, Behave yourselves!” The guard yelled, silencing both men. Silence passed for an hour. "May I remind you sir, who abandoned his niece and his sister the day he went back to Japan with his wife? You sir, could have taken your sister and your niece along with you and your wife and that they would've still be alive, but no. You abandoned them, you left them behind on the docks. "Derek pointed out. "I also learned that you deserted your own father, your own niece and your own sister. You abandoned your own family! You let that little girl die that December day!" ”I had a fucking family in Japan you asshole! Which includes a goddamn pregnant wife! If you weren’t fucking harassing my sister and niece, they would of lived longer! MY NIECE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ASS! THE REASON I MOVED TO JAPAN BECAUSE I BROUGHT A HOUSE THAT ONLY HAD ROOM FOR MY SON, WIFE, UNBORN SON AND ME, FUCK YOU! You are not a fucking Christian, You are not Christian if you send someone to an early grave” He yelled, and then he lowered his voice. "You, sir...are a coward....with no decency or honor, and you are cursed with bad fortune until the end of your days. May your daughter Abigail live a better life without you, and may your former wife Denise find a husband who is a better man." Chapter 2: Hatred Abby Armstrong moved to Massachusetts to live with her father's cousin, Phillip, who was an honest, kind, funny, loving, hard-working and better man than Derek. She got off the train to meet her first-cousin, once removed at the train station with her luggage and her belongings. She recognized the dark-skinned man wearing a beige fedora hat, an orange Zoot suit with thin yellow stripes and yellow shoes. "Why, Abigail." Phillip greeted his first-cousin, once removed. "I am so glad to see you! Welcome to Massachusetts!" "Phillip, it is so nice to see you too." Abby smiled back. "Yeah, I heard all about my no-good, dirty, rotten cousin Derek." Phillip frowned. "That so-called 'Christian' abused his power to control people at the docks to get his own way, didn't he? But don't worry. I am a true Christian, unlike that fool. I go to church, believe in God, I pray to the lord, worship, read the bible and I don't force the religion down anyone's throat. I never take anyone for granted." "You'd make a much better father than Derek." Abby commented as she flipped he cornrows back. "I am thankful that I came to live with you." She gave him a hug. "So am I, Abigail. Would you like me to help you get your belongings and suitcase and then we will stop for some ice cream on the way to my house?" Abby then sent a letter to her father in prison: Dear Daddy, I am starting a new life so don't bother trying to look for me. You have lied to me all these years of my early life and deceived us. Well, no more. I have moved on now and I am happy, and although this has been a very difficult experience for me, I have actually learned a lot. I am a little more wiser and less naive. I hope mommy finds a much better husband than your sorry ass. You were never a real Christian in the first place! It is unfair that your so-called Christain "law" controlled everything AND anyone! You were and always had been, a mean, rotten father! A tyrannical monster who bullied an innocent family for being different! Your former daughter, Abby Chapter 3: Grudge Denise could not sleep well at night, despite being permanently separated from her now ex-husband who abused her day and night; she had countless nightmares of Derek coming at the door to slam her against the floor, kick her, slap her and beat her with a broken table leg. The poor Afro-haired woman woke up, crying. Chapter 4: Never Forgive Denise met Yuu on her way to visit her now ex-husband Derek in his holding cell. The woman had a black eye, bruises and cuts on her face and legs, and her right arm was in a cast from years of his horrid abuse. "Derek, I spoke to my lawyer and I am leaving the docks! I am taking Michael and the kids!" the dark-skinned woman spoke coldly. "I've put up with your crap and your abuse long enough! You have taken me for granted, and I am sick of it! It's over, and don't bother crawling into my life ever again! Don't worry about me, I will survive and move on without you! You are not welcome anymore!" She walked off. ”You are a sad man, Derek, You drove a family to an early grave because of their beliefs, How can you even live with yourself?” She said. She saw Yuu outside, holding his late sister’s manga. ”Yuu, I-I’m sorry about your sister and niece.” She said. ”You should have aborted Josephine or send her to the orphanage, Maybe she can get adopted by a nice deaf couple who won’t have to listen to her fucking stupid bullshit. Maybe Derek, just maybe can get re-married to a nice disabled inmate who won’t have to deal with his fucking shit.” He said. "I hope you are doing well after the divorce." "I am finally free! For the first time in my life, I am a free woman, Derek wanted another child after Josephine, but I couldn’t have children after her anymore." Denise replied, as they both went for a walk. ”My sister suffered major bleeding during Maria’s birth, Maria's blood cells attacked hers, she now took contraceptives. Martin forgot to wear a condom and she ended up pregnant, She went to undergo an abortion because giving birth would kill her.” Yuu said. ”Can I see your manga? I’ll be super careful,” Denise asked. ”Fine, But give it back though.” Yuu said. Denise looked at the cover, she took the dust cover off and read through it. ”Why would Michael even like this? It’s too violent, even for him, There’s no way he would read comics like these.” Denise said. Yuu shrugged. "Meow..." "After Josephine and Derek were incarcerated, his holiday cottage in Hawaii was sold to his sister." Chapter 5: Never Forget Yuu sat by his niece’s unmarked grave which was a shrine in the forest. Her tarot card “The World” was seen on the shrine in front of her Optimus Prime figure. Those toys would never be played with, only to be left on a dead girl’s shrine. They included apology letters for not helping sooner, balloons reading “I miss you” and several others. He looked at a picture of the little girl; inside that happy little girl playing with Transformers hid a terrible secret. Yuu then looked at offerings given to her by family members. ”I’ll get the new JoJo for you.” He said. Casey walked up to the shrine. ”Are you Maria’s uncle?” Casey asked. ”Yeah, that’s me.” Yuu said. ”I was Maria’s friend, You know what I’m gonna do when I’m older, Since the shrine and the Tachimi-Kimmings and Armstrong houses are close by, maybe I’ll be a shrinekeeper!” Casey said. "Meow..." They heard a sad, mournful meow close by, and a black cat emerged from behind the shrine. This cat happened to be Maria's cat, Shadow. "Mmrrreowww..." Chapter 6: Deception Chapter 7: Disgrace Chapter 8: Evil is Plain as the Scar on His Face Chapter 9: An Outrage Chapter 10: For Shame Chapter 11: He Asked For Trouble the Moment He Came Yuu took Denise to seek some counseling to deal with her traumatic abuse she had suffered from her ex-husband. Chapter 12: Born in Grief Chapter 13: Raised in Hate Chapter 14: He is Not One of Us Chapter 15: Someone Once Lied to Us Denise recalled all the incidents her now ex-husband Derek dislocated her arms and her shoulders, and when he almost smashed her fingers. He smashed her head against the walls.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics Category:Angst Fanfics